Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story
by Illusion Maiden
Summary: During Sora's slumber, not only was the second wielder of the Keyblade found, but now a new wielder steps forth posessing another Kingdom Key. Is the Keyblade a fake? Or will the Organization truly come triumph over awakening Kingdom Hearts once again?R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** - This story purely fan-made. Kingdom Hearts and the characters belong to Square-Enix (c).

**Author's Note** - This is my version of the new game set to release on Nintendo DS, Kingdom Hearts 358/2. None of this is one-hundred percent accurate, these are just based on a whole bunch of theories I've piled together. Well, enjoy!

**Summary** - Organization XIII is a group of Nobodies who simply wish to become whole again. During the year of Sora's slumber, not only did Roxas appear as a second wielder to the Keyblade, but another chosen one arrived with an identical Keyblade in hand. Suspicious of this intuder, King Mickey and Riku try to confront them first, Xemnas claims the new Keyblade's chosen one as the fourteenth member to the Organization.

* * *

Rain thundered down apon the town of Nobodies, flooding the dark streets. Keyblades were scattered on the ground, or trapped within the concrete. Shadows crept along the buildings, watching the commotion in the middle of the town. A blond haired boy clutched fiercely to a girl laying on his lap. Heartless slowly stretched themselves over to the boy, only to be cut down with one swipe. He held a Keyblade firm in his hand, ready to attack another enemy.

" I won't let you take her heart! " he shouted, killing another shadow.

From the corner of the street appeared a tall figure carrying two chakarams. " Roxas! " he called.  
The Heartless quickly rushed toward Roxas and went in for a leaping attack. A glimmering line of silver sliced them in half. Their bodies trembled and twitched along the ground before they faded away. A flaming cage surrounded him and burnt them into a crisp. With no sight of anymore shadows, he dropped the blade and hugged the girl tightly. His throat felt like it was swelling up, his eyes burned, and his chest ached with an unfamiliar pain. It tightened making him feel nauseous to his stomach. He held her in his embrace not ever letting go. A hand placed on his shoulder, and he slowly turned his head to meet his friend's gaze.

" Axel... " he panted. " She's alive..she's coming back... " He repeated those words over and over.

Axel looked away from Roxas' troubled face. " I'm sorry, Roxas... Not this time. "

The color washed from his face and his eyes dilated with terror. " No... " he whispered. Soon his whispers turned to cries for help, then into screams. He buried his face into her soaked clothes and shouted as loud as he could for someone to save her. Axel forced Roxas away from her, as they watched her body slowly fade. He struggled to reach her, but Axel locked his arms under his shoulders. He kicked along the ground, then he made a final scream, when her body descended to the skies. He turned to his friend and fell on his knees sobbing like a child. The faint sound of his cries echoed throughout the World That Never Was. And there, on a nearby building stood the Organization members with their familiar black cloak attire. The superior removed his hood, his long white hair falling over his shoulders. He cracked a twisted smirk at the corner of his lips, and from his lips he spoke,

" The Keyblade...A truly marvellous weapon, indeed. "

A clap of thunder and lightning pierced the heavens and awakened from slumber, the Heart of all worlds shone bright in the black storm.

**Kingdom Hearts  
Another Side, Another Story**

_Days before..._

In the white room, Sora floated within a flower-like chamber. His eyes were closed in the peaceful setting around him. A young girl with a sketchpad entered the room looking troubled.

" Sora... how am I going to keep my promise now? " she asked the sleeping angel.

She flipped open her pad and began to sketch. She finished quickly. The picture was of three children playing on an island. Slowly the picture peeled off the page and turned into a glowing ball, floating over to Sora. Just before it touched him, it disappeared. She sighed and closed her book in disappointment.

" I'm so sorry, Sora... "

* * *

All the Organization XIII members gathered for a meeting in the audience hall. All thirteen of them sat apon thrones in chronological order of their number. At the very end sat Roxas as number thirteen, but soon he would not be the last. Xemnes stood up and held his hands up in ecstasy.

" Today is a day we celebrate. We have a new ally. " he announced. " This is fourteen. "

All turned their attention to the door slowly opening in front of them. Appearing before them was another dressed in the same cloak, and stood before them. Roxas jumped forward in his seat to catch a closer look. The hood was removed to reveal a soft angelic face with eyes the color of the sky. She was raven-haired and slim. She smiled softly gazing up at her new home.

" Xion. " she introduced.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Haha, even after I start over with my story, it's still a short chapter. Sorry guys! Please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say.


	2. A Flock of Ambition

**Disclaimer -** This story purely fan-made. Kingdom Hearts and the characters belong to Square-Enix (c).

**Chapter I  
A Flock of Ambition**

Organization XIII gathered in the audience hall, for Xemnas had another announcement. Xion stood beside him. Her eyes looking to the floor. Roxas tilted his head left and right to try and see her face. When she finally looked up, a jolt of sharp pain aroused his chest. The pain stirred through his body and tingled the tips of his fingers. He panted heavily, and looked back up at her. She reached out her hand slightly, with a worried expression slipped over her face. He held himself up, and stood straight up. He missed half of what Xemnas was talking about, but started to listen in.

" With the second wielder of the Keyblade, Xion, we will be able to awaken the long forgotten Heart of the world-- Kingdom Hearts! " he said, patting his hand on Xion's shoulder. She slightly turned her head to him, but then ressumed staring at the floor.

Roxas' curiosity perked. Why is she so down?

" The day has finally come. " Xemnas exclaimed. " Tomorrow, we bring our battle on the shadows who have devoured many hearts. Let us gain our revenge on those who refuse to keep us. "

* * *

The sun set on the golden sea, striking a brilliant shine that reached out to Twilight Town. Roxas and Axel were perched up on the top of the Twilight Tower, eating some seasalt icecream. Roxas gazed lovingly at the scintillating ocean beyond. He enjoyed every morsel of his salty treat. Axel on the other hand, looked like he wanted to pick it apart.

His tongue layed the first touch, when he suddenly yelped. " Geez! That's awfully salty! " Roxas laughed. " Hey, don't laugh. I don't even know how you can stand this stuff! "

Roxas shrugged. " Guess it's something you get used to. " He licked away at his popcicle, then said, " Like your taste for coffee. "

" I'll have you know!... " Axel started. His face expression told him that he gave in. " ..ah. You're right. "

They both exchanged smiles and laughed together.

The poise of the tiding colors in the sky slowly came together, and the sky darkened revealing specks of light. A figure below was staring beyond the ocean at the bottom of the tower. Roxas squinted his eyes to try and see who it was. It was Xion. He smiled and got up quickly to go see her. He was stopped by a sudden tug. Axel had held of his arm.

" What are you doing? " he hissed.

He was shocked by Axel's emotion in his eyes. He seemed furious with jealousy. He hestitated on what to say. The grip on his wrist let loose, but the words that came from his friend's lips were harsh,

" Don't get close to her. "

* * *

Namine drew as many memories as she could, but none would return to Sora. The next picture just fell crumbling to the ground. She sighed, clutching the sketchpad to her chest.

" Sora... "

" Namine. " a voice called.

She turned around to find DiZ standing before her.

" How goes the process of restoring his memories? " he asked, walking beside her.

" No matter how I assemble his memories they just flow out. " she began to explain. " All of them are not able to return to their origin. All the memories have to be put back where they belong or else they won't be able to change. "

" Is that so... " he said. A troubled look peeked in his eyes. " What if his heart is missing a few memories, will his body be able to awake? "

" In that case, we would have to use the vital key so that he will awaken. "

" Namine, what do you think will happen? "

She walked over to the chamber Sora slept in. She stroked her hand over it and her head lowered.

" If the wrong memories are connected... " she whispered, her voice full of sorrow. " ...she wouldn't beable to stand it. "

" She? " DiZ questioned.

* * *

**A/N -** Nothing really to say. But I'm sure those who like Roxas x Axel are cheering a little right about now.  
Thank you for reading!


	3. Where The Heart Lies part I

**_Disclaimer _**- This story purely fan-made. Kingdom Hearts and the characters belong to Square-Enix (c).

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the long wait. With the holidays and such I've been pretty tied.

* * *

Chapter III

Orangization XIII's plans were underway. The heart collecting became easier with the support of a second keyblade. Less Heartless were appearing and Nobodies began to take over Twilight Town and the many other worlds. Their next assignment was to head to the Beast's Castle.

Stepping through the darkness, Xion and Xaldin arrived at the castle. It towered above with it's frightening stare. Gargoyles with grim faces stared down the path to the castle. Xion's knees gave a wobble, questioning herself why it was called "the Beast's castle".

Xaldin split up with her at this point and headed into the building, and she was to search in the garden. She pushed open the gates to find the garden was more frightening than the entrance: the flowers hovered over, withering away with the chilling wind. Thorns tangled around every vegetation and seemed to choke the life out of it. A fog swept over the dark garden and Heartless slowly pulled themselves from the decaying ground. She briskly took them down with her Keyblade and the hearts floated away.

The snapping of a branch sent a sharp chill down her spine, and she braced herself for another fight. Cautiously she approached the tree, then sprung behind it. No one was there. She told herself to get a grip, but the sound echoed and she quickly hid behind the tree between the bushes. She hid herself, getting as low as possible and waited to see someone. A cloaked Organization member entered the garden. Turned their head a few times, then turned back and left. Xion got up and tagged behind them.

" Xaldin? " she asked.

The cloaked figure turned quickly, and swiped their blade at her. Barely dodging the attack, Xion fell backward onto her bottom.

" Hey!! " she shouted. " What are you doing?? "

Without receiving an answer, Xion pulled out her Keyblade. The cloaked figure stepped forward, then back. They shook their head in frustration.

" Sora?! " the cloaked figure gasped.

Xion charged at the hidden opponent and slashed the Keyblade. The cloaked figure blocked her attempt, and sent her flying back. Landing back on her feet, she dashed back, raising her blade high. But this mysterious figure was too quick. Her failed attempt sent her soaring back into a gargoyle statue that began to tip. The figure came to her rescue and pushed her out of the way before it crumbled on top of her.

Xion couldn't stand. Her vision was foggy from such a blow into stone, and there was no sign of her Keyblade anywhere. The mysterious opponent kneeled down, taking his blind fold off to get a look at her face. He was surprised to find a delicate girl underneath the mask. Covering his eyes again he picked up the Keyblade. It disappeared and returned the owner's hands.

His anger built up and he began to shout at her, " Who are you?! And why do you have the Keyblade?! "

Xion gained a little strength to push herself up to meet her enemies' eyes. Though he wore a blind fold, she could see he was young, only a little taller than her, with white long hair.

" What about you? " she snapped back, refusing to answer to his demands. " Why are you dressed like the Organization? "

The boy was silent for a moment, but decided to answer. " To make sure his sleep...isn't interrupted. " He turned his back to her. " I don't know where you got that, but it must be a fake. "

Xion's hands clenched into fists. This boy was really getting on her nerves. " You have no right to say that! " The boy began to walk away. " You seem deceiving too. "

" You're right. " he said, turning back to show her his soft smile. " Maybe I am the one who doesn't exist. "


	4. Where The Heart Lies part II

**Disclaimer -** This story purely fan-made. Kingdom Hearts and the characters belong to Square-Enix (c).

Chapter IV

" Give me your name. " the blindfolded man asked.

Xion squeezed her Keyblade fiercely and prepared to fight again. " Xion. " she answered. " Yours? "

He smirked. " Riku. "

" Riku... " she repeated. The name ringed in her mind. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She lowered her weapon, staring down. A droplet of water fell on the stone below her. To her shock it was from her eyes. She wiped it away, but every time more slipped out.

" What this..? " she asked, looking at her wet sleeves.

Riku walked over to her, and grabbed her hands. She jerked a little from such a firm hold. Though wearing a blindfold, she could feel his tense eyes burn right through. Could he see through? His face appeared to be looking at her wet sleeves, then he looked up to her face.

" You can cry? **(1)** " he asked rhetorically.

A burst of darkness appeared and Xaldin stepped out, his sniper aimed for Riku's head. Before the trigger was pulled, Riku jumped back a good distance.

" Xaldin... " he hissed.

" This guy's real trouble. " Xaldin chuckled. " He giving you a hard time, Xion? "

Xion didn't answer. She stared blankly at the stone floor. Xaldin let out a sigh, then grabbed hold of Xion's arm. He warned Riku never to get close to her again or it would be his end. Then he and Xion fled into the dark portal and vanished.

Riku pulled off his blindfold, shaking his head in dismay. " Who...is she...? "

* * *

Xion sat quietly in her chamber lost in thought. She was told that the blindfolded man, Riku, was dressed like the Organization to deceive her so he could get into their stronghold. A part of her believed those words, but the other part filled with something she couldn't explain. She was curious as to why her eyes shed tears. Tears mean you're either happy or sad. But she knew one fact very clear: she had no heart.

She fiddled with a piece of string. It was boring waiting for Xehmnes to finally decide what the next task was and where. She didn't know anyone well enough to talk to them. She didn't want to bother anyone. Suddenly, her chamber door opened. It wasn't Xehmnes, but the thirteenth member, Roxas.

" Good evening. " she greeted. " Is there something you need? "

Roxas shook his head, and smiled. " I wanted to meet you. "

Seeing him smile instantly brought her to smile. She nodded. " Okay. "

He scratched the back of his head, urgently looking around trying to think of what to say next. " Um, do you like the sunset? " he finally asked.

She nodded. " Yeah. "

He held out his hand. " Then come on. "

She took his hand, and felt a strange rush flow over her. Leaving her chamber, they stepped through a portal and reached Twilight Town in no time. The sun was getting ready to lay down on the bed of waves. The shimmering light was like jewels layed along the ocean line. Roxas sat on the edge and welcomed her to sit with him and she did. Roxas told her stories about his adventures to other worlds and she listened intently. She giggled and tried to throw in some of her own stories. She told Roxas about the blindfolded man named Riku. But Roxas said he had never met this man. She specifically told him about the garden at the Beast's castle. She told him how she wanted to go back and make it beautiful so it would shine through.

Roxas stood up quickly and opened a portal. " Then what are we waiting for? " he grinned, holding out his hand to her once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review if you've got time.

**(1) - **_" You can cry? " he asked rhetorically_.  
Remember that the Organization members all cannot have emotion without a heart. So it's a mystery as to why Xion is able to feel sorrow and cry.


End file.
